Harry Potter e o Arco da Morte
by prinsesice
Summary: O que acontece quando o arco do departamento dos mistérios aparece no meio da batalha de Hogwarts ? será que Harry e os restantes estão preparados para o que ha de vir? os personagens desta história pertece a J.K Rowling xd
1. A queda do Lord das Trevas

Harry quando viu o elo mágico entre ele e Lord Voldemord soube o que fazer.

- Ginny – foi o primeiro pensamento dele, a pessoa mais importante, por quem ele estava a lutar para ter uma vida melhor.

Ao olhar para a cara de seu inimigo, finalmente entendeu o que deveria de fazer. Sem hesitar olhou de relance para aqueles de quem mais gostava.

Ron lutava ao lado de Hermione, sempre ao seu lado em todas as lutas sem nunca duvidar nem fugir desta batalha.

Sr. e Sra. Weasley lutando com os devoradores da morte sem nunca ter medo, mesmo sabendo que perderam um filho continuam lutando por Harry, amando o como um deles.

Por fim seu olhar pousou na mulher que esteve sempre em seu pensamento e em seu coração, durante o tempo em que este esteve a viajar em busca das horcrux. Mesmo cansada Ginny continuava muito bela.

Seus olhos fixaram por breves estantes.

Ele, com compreensão e medo por tudo o que vai ter que passar, com amor e carinho, tudo se realçavam naqueles olhos verdes.

Ela, transmitia cansaço, mas mal o viu transmitiu o AMOR, CARINHO e SAUDADE que sentia por ele. Mas quando viu a cena em que Harry se deparava, lutando contra Tom Riddle, no elo magico em que eles se encontravam, seu olhar mudou logo pro medo. Medo de o perder, perder quem ela realmente amava, perder Harry seria um grande golpe mortífero para ela, sabia mesmo que não poderia sobreviver sem ele.

- HAHAHAHAH é hoje que vais finalmente morrer Harry Potter! Já deveria ter sido ah 17 anos atras, trouxeste me muitos conflitos, mas hoje tudo acabará bem! – disse Voldemord com o máximo de azedume na sua voz.

- Sabes Tom – disse Harry desviando seu olhar de Ginny para seu inimigo – Esta conversa já é velha, não seguiste me matar naquela noite de Halloween, não conseguiste me matar no me ano de escola, não conseguiste me matar quando voltas te e nem neste 3 anos conseguiste e não vai ser hoje. "Nenhum pode viver sem o outro sobreviver" juro por tudo o que existe de bom, Tom tu hoje é que vais morrer.

- Muito bem Harry, então vamos a isso, AVANDA KENDRAVA – ele disse apontando lhe a varinha.

- EXPELIARMUS!

As varinhas de ambos ligaram se com uma forte luz dourada. Voldemord queria ser o maior Bruxo de todos os tempos e Harry bem o sabia. Harry queria apenas ter a família que ah 17 anos lhe foi retirada. Com este pensamento, ele sentiu o amor de seus pais, padrinho e de todos os amigos que partiram ás custas do Tom.

Com este sentimento, veio uma única palavra á mente de Harry, sentindo se poderoso e sem pensar duas vezes recitou a.

- ETERNIMORIS – de sua varinha saiu uma luz dourada com reflexos avermelhados, todos que amavam Harry começaram a brilhar com a mesma tonalidade, Hogwards Brilhava, todos os Bruxos que lutavam por ele brilhavam.

Com isso Voldemord foi caindo, caindo aos poucos, seu rosto de cobra foi mudando para sua verdadeira forma de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Por fim com a grande força de Amor que Harry sentia consegui vencer o Lord das trevas, o feitiço virou se contra o feiticeiro, tudo ele tirou de Harry, e este com o amor retirado consegui o derrotar.

Com toda a força e calor que saia da varinha de Harry, os Devoradores da Morde e todos os monstros das trevas caíram sem consciência no chão.

Ginny ao ver o brilho que irradiava Harry entendeu o que se passou, ia caminhando devagar para abraçar Harry, quando reparou que ela ainda brilhava juntamente com Harry. Quando chegou ao pé dele chamou o com receio. – Harry…

Ele não tinha percebia o que realmente se estava a passar, mas depois sentiu a dor que toda a população mágica, a dor sofrida por terem perdido seus entes queridos, então percebeu que apenas a morte de Tom não bastava. Nada mudaria, todo o mal realizado continuava manchada em todas as famílias de Bruxos de todo o mundo.

Ouviu Ginny o chamar, mas naquele momento apercebeu se de que ainda tinha algo mais a realizar. Afastou-se dos sobreviventes da batalha e encaminhou se para a cabana de Hagrid. Sem se aperceber todos o seguiam com Ron, Hermione, Ginny e os Weasley's na frente, todos sem saber o que realmente os esperavam.

Harry respirando fundo ergueu novamente sua varinha e recitou:

- Eu, Harry James Potter, herdeiro de Godric gryffindor, solicito a presença do ARCO DA MORTE, REVELIUM.

Ao dizer estas palavras o arco que estava no departemento dos mistérios apareceu em plenos campos da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts.


	2. O Arco da Morte

Todas as pessoas que se encontravam naquele momento com Harry ficaram paralisadas de medo, sem saber o que por Merlin, Harry Potter estava a fazer.

Ao contrário de outras pessoas Hermione, Ron e Ginny sabiam o que aquele arco representava, com medo de que Harry tentasse entrar no véu, aproximara-se mais para o impedir.

"Não o posso perder"- pensou Ginny – "não agora que tudo finalmente acabou".

Harry nunca retirou seus olhos do véu, aquele véu que lhe seu inúmeros pesadelos, que lhe retirou o único parente que lhe restava, Sírius. Ele ouviu outra vez aquelas vozes, e por fim realmente compreendeu o que ouvia, compreendeu quem eram.

"Agora é o momento, está na hora de todo o mundo mágico se tornar um lugar de paz e harmonia com todos aqueles que sofreram"- sem mais demoras deu um passo ah frente e falou:

-REVELIUM PASSARIS ETERNUM-

Ao pronunciar estas palavras o véu se tornou com uma cor purpura e aos poucos várias formas se foram formando e pessoas começaram a sair do véu. Todas as vítimas que morreram por causa da guerra contra Lord Voldemord encontraram se a sair do véu, a voltar para a vida

Hogwarts olhava, mas não conseguia compreender o que ele estava a fazer, atá ao momento em que a 1ªpessoa saiu do veu.

Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Lavender, todos aqueles que falecerem naquela batalha saíram juntos, com sorrisos nos lábios juntaram se a Harry com um único pensamento nas suas mentes: "Proteger Harry Potter, até ao fim".

Pessoas desconhecidas também saíram daquele véu, mas a mais importante de todas até ao dado moimento foi Albus Dumbledore. Este olhou para Harry e lhe disse:

- Continua Harry, tudo vai dar certo no final enquanto tiveres AMOR no teu coração, continua não percas a esperança.

Harry, com suas lágrimas nos olhos apenas afirmou com a cabeça, pois já estava a perder sua força. Um dos momentos em que ele perdeu seu equilíbrio foi quando seu Padrinho, Sírius Black, saiu do véu, perdendo suas forças Harry caiu de joelhos e pensou: "Não consigo aguentar mais" até que uma mão suave e o perfume que mais sentiu a falta nestes últimos meses.

Ginny com seu sorriso avançou em direção de Harry e pegou lhe a mão, sabendo ela que, ele por muito forte que seja, não iria aguentar esta pressão toda.

- Estamos ao teu lado Harry, agora e sempre, anda, vamos acabar com o medo e a tristeza juntos, pois neste mundo tem que haver mais alegria, esperança e amor.

Dito isto, ela junta sua varinha com a dele, sem dizer nenhum feitiço sua varinha começou a brilhar, junto com a de Harry tornou se na luz mais forte e vibrante de sempre.

Todos o que estavam a observa los perceberam que esta guerra só poderia acabar com o amor, amor de todas as maneiras e feitios, isto sim era algo que nenhum feitiço ou maldição poderia acabar ou enfraquecer.

De repente o véu começou a ficar com uma forte luz branca, as únicas pessoas para qual Harry esperava saíram daquele véu e este acabou por desaparecer para sempre.


End file.
